


pure, warm muse

by pasettri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasettri/pseuds/pasettri
Summary: Yuki is stuck on a new song. He just needs a small push forward to help him get going again.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	pure, warm muse

Yuki bit his pen as he drummed his fingers on the desk, glaring down at the mess of papers before him. His guitar sat on the floor, and he hadn’t picked it up in well over an hour.

This was it. The point that he hit every time Yuki wrote a new song: that point where he was simply at a dead end. Hitting the ceiling, staring at a blank wall... and it irritated him every time.

He had a day to just sit here and write. Sit here and write music, sit here and express himself, sit here and—

Yuki let out a quiet groan as he laid his head on the desk.

He had no clocks in this room; he had convinced himself that he didn’t need them. They were a distraction. If he really wanted to check the time, he could just walk out into the kitchen. 

Had he eaten lunch yet? Yuki bit his lip as he bounced the pen against the desk. Maybe not... his guess was that it was... hmm... noon was a fine guess. 

Momo... he was home, too. Yuki was surprised he wasn’t out doing something more fun. Like hiking, maybe? Going out with his sports club? But no, he was at home, sitting on the couch. Why? Yuki chuckled lightly to himself. How cute... Momo was so strange sometimes. He was such an active person, yet...

Ugh...! He was getting distracted. Yuki furrowed his brows as he stared at the pages and pages of sheet music. Crumpled scraps of failed riffs decorated the wastebasket and the area around it. 

Still, still, still. It was at the point where he was stuck. Absolutely stuck. It was the point that frustrated him the most, the one that formed a rain cloud over his head, the one that made him grumpy—

“Darling!”

Yuki jolted up at the sound of Momo’s voice alongside light knocking on the door. Ah... Yuki wasn’t exactly expecting to be interrupted, but... maybe he didn’t mind.

Yuki twirled the pen in his hand. “Come in.”

Momo walked into the room grinning. “Darling~! Darling, I brought you snacks! You didn’t come out to make anything, so I took the liberty of making you at least a little something-something~!”

Momo set a plate of ants on a log on one of the few empty spaces on the desk and beamed at Yuki once more.

Yuki was surprised that he never got tired of Momo’s cheery, loud voice— not that he thought it was annoying, but it seemed the boisterous energy always brought him comfort.

Yuki gave his partner a gentle smile. “Thank you... hmm... wait, what time is it...?” He leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“3:30 in the afternoon~!” Momo cheered.

Yuki let out a long sigh. Later than he had thought... today was especially slow. How frustrating. 

“Yuki, are you alriiight?” Momo leaned down. “How’s the composing going~?”

“It’s... going.”

Momo put his hands on his hips and made a pouty face. “That doesn’t sound like it’s going good at all!” He bounced on his heels and grinned once more. “Oh, oh! I know, I know!”

Momo walked around to the back of his chair. “Momo-chan will give you a nice massage! The ridiculously handsome Yuki needs a break, anyways~!”

Yuki sat up. “Fufu... maybe I do. Sure. Go ahead.”

Momo let out a happy hum as he placed his hands on Yuki’s shoulders and began to rub them.

Yuki leaned back in his chair and let out a pleased hum; he hadn’t realized how tense he was until he felt Momo washing away his stress with his warm hands.

How lucky he was, Yuki thought, to have a partner that took such good care of him. Yuki craned his neck to get a better look at Momo, who simply grinned from ear to ear once more before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“Yukiii~! You’re so handsome when you look at me like that, I can’t resist your charm! Ahh, I’m gonna have a heart attack looking at you one day,” Momo giggled. Yuki laughed in response.

As the storm of negative emotion melted away, Yuki smiled serenely, basking in the touch and warmth of the massage. Just what he needed. Momo was good at giving massages, too— it was pure bliss.

“Mmh... Momo, you really didn’t have to stay home today. It’s pretty nice outside...”

Momo giggled. “You’re silly, darling~! Of course I stayed home! I know Yuki gets stressed when he loses track of the time in here, so Momo-chan has to take care of him!”

Yuki looked dumbfounded for a moment, but his expression quickly softened. 

“Momo... thank you.”

“It’s just my rightful duty, you know!” Momo laughed. “I wouldn’t want you overworking yourself!”

“You’re one to talk about overworking...”

“Ohh, but this isn’t about me!” Momo made another pouty face. “This is about giving the handsome gentleman Yuki a nice massage so that he feels better! It’s a top secret mission!”

Yuki chuckled. “Your mission’s successful. Good job.”

Momo beamed from ear to ear. “Well, that’s just perfect~! I’m so glad! Now, darling, I’m gonna let you go back to work! I know it’s gonna sound great when it’s done!” Momo stopped massaging, and Yuki’s shoulders felt colder.

“Alright, then...”

“Don’t trap yourself in here for too long, okaaay~?” Momo was walking backwards towards the door. “That would be no good!”

Yuki nodded. “I need to cook dinner later, anyways... alright. See you soon.”

Momo grinned and threw up a peace sign before gently shutting the door. Yuki watched as he left before returning his gaze to the pile of pages of sheet music.

A melody, a harmony, the words to dance over it... Yuki had to put all of that together now.

Momo’s warmth and smile had given him a chance to relax... and now they were inspiring him. Momo’s laugh, his bright eyes, how soft and warm he felt... ideas flowed naturally into Yuki’s head as he thought of them.

Yuki reached over to pick up his guitar. He had a new inspiration in mind to think of while he worked.


End file.
